


【XFF】蝴蝶

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 寫小孩也滿歡樂的。
Relationships: Jam Hsiao/Khalil Fong





	【XFF】蝴蝶

蝴蝶的幼蟲稱為毛毛蟲，幼蟲會不斷進食，並在最末齡之前會經過好幾次的蛻皮，此後不再進食，開始尋找適合的地方結繭，等到繭中的踊成熟，才會變成漂亮的蝴蝶…  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------   
他站在巷子口目送裝著大小箱櫃的貨車。  
鼻子好酸，眼眸的淚似珍珠一顆顆快要滾出來，可是他一直抓著衣襟忍下了。  
從小爸爸媽媽都教他想哭便盡情流淚，但他凝望著小男孩，瞳心反映他咬著下唇顫抖的模樣，他渴望看到小男孩最後一瞥的倒影中自己仍是堅強而高大的。  
他為了他，人生首次有吞下眼淚的覺悟。  
  
車開遠了，小男孩突然緊張的抄起枕頭，抓出裡頭的羽毛拋開成就一場白雨。  
然後雙手捂臉身軀縮成球嗚嗚嗚嗚的哭。  
  
他追前幾步蹲下把飛散的羽毛逐根撿起來攢在懷中。  
拾好。  
抬頭已不見貨車。  
  
他記得小男孩說過。  
想給蝴蝶們看場雪。  
可他還沒跟小男孩說，  
  
他想當他的繭，保護他長成漂亮的小蝴蝶。  
* * *  
  
方小同知道鄰居的小男孩，這種「知道」僅因為小人影藏在鄰家嬸嬸背後那雙無辜又緊張、小鹿般的眼睛閃來躲去，亮晶晶的讓他印像尤其深刻。  
  
兩位媽媽談得異常熱絡，他常撐著餓得咕咕叫的肚子禮貌微笑，嬸嬸通常聊不了幾句會伸手過來捏他臉頰，說真乖啊就個小紳士模樣我家的簡直小流氓。他不敢摀上微痛的臉，微笑說謝謝，瞥到「小流氓」掩著嘴幸災樂禍的笑，臉頰染得紅潤潤。  
所以他除了知道這小男孩叫小噔之外，還知道他掛著可愛小酒窩。  
小噔總愛抓著嬸嬸的衣擺邁著小步跟上，啪踏啪踏的跑，沒梳得貼服的柔軟髮絲彈啊彈。  
  
後來有天，他放學回家，見到小噔垂著臉坐在自家客廳。  
媽媽說鄰家叔叔嬸嬸旅遊了，男孩來借住一段時間，還溫柔的按在肩頭說你大人家四歲，好好照顧他哦。  
  
小噔害羞得像稍碰一下就會彈起昏去的小動物，每次有人走近總會縮起瘦削的肩膀抖，從不正眼看著他，盯緊桌面木紋目不斜視。方小同坐在身邊也被惹得拘謹不安，可是想想也不能一直不說話呀，所以深吸口氣發揮小班長的領袖精神，率先說了句「那天，我看到你笑我耶…」  
  
小噔嚇得呼吸都停了幾秒，壓著唇瓣，怯懦、委屈的說「沒有…」  
小同溫和的笑，看白嫩臉上被炎炎暑熱薰出的汗水，晶瑩剔透，「你媽媽也常這樣捏你對不對?你的臉好紅哦。」  
男孩被洞悉秘密似的回望他，看方小同模彷被捏痛的模樣撫上臉龐，忍不住噗一聲笑出來，漾出深有同感的笑容，摸上另一邊臉頰安撫著，細如蚊吶的說「真的、會痛…」  
  
男孩胖胖的手指像玉雕而成的，沁著涼意，摸得方小同的臉一陣發燙和不知所措，他原來只想逗他笑的，結果卻被率性的動作嚇到了。  
  
「啊咧…你的臉也好紅…」  
蕭小噔哈哈笑，肩膀放鬆了，方小同看到潔白的犬齒。  
果然，是個小流氓。  
* * *  
吃完西瓜的蕭小噔滿臉淺紅的甜汁，他用雙手在臉上胡亂抹拭，開心的跑到廁所洗手，然後衝入方小同的房間，抓起一本昆蟲圖鑑，乖乖的坐在地毯上踢著腿，開始看圖。  
方小同目送他的嬌小背影微笑，收拾好桌子，抽起面紙抹臉再多抓幾張，甫入房間便見蕭小噔瞇起眼睛在狂瞄只開了小縫的圖書，兩手抑制的挾著書扉，不敢開太大。  
方小同瞧他那想看又看不全的模樣就想笑，以柔軟的面紙抹拭他的臉，說「你可以拉開來看。」  
  
蕭小噔來住幾天了，從一開始的怕生到現在隨便在家中跑來跳去的，還持著可愛又圓潤的臉跟他爭寵，看，他剛才只是瞪著圓眼戀戀不捨的盯著西瓜，媽媽便著急高呼著多吃一些看你瘦的，立即給塞多了一片冰甜的瓜片，小噔猛啃著多汁的瓜肉呵呵笑。  
  
蕭小噔知道方小同有多愛這本圖書，所以不敢大動作翻閱，現下得到允准當然樂得很。  
「耶~」  
兩只圓胖小手猛力左右一拉。  
  
  
「嘶啦!!」  
  
  
粉彩色的書頁被蠻勁撕開了一道破口子，那撕裂聲音迴盪在小房間久久不散。  
  
方小同呆若木雞的看到最疼惜的圖書被剖腹，一時不懂反應。  
小噔嚇得臉容也僵硬了好幾秒只能茫然的盯著書頁，做不了動作。  
  
幾秒之後，小噔的淚便積滿眸子而泉湧，滴滴奔流，小河般噴到被撕開的書頁上。  
他小心翼翼的擱下書本，雙手壓著臉羞愧狂哭，「嗚嗚嗚嗚…哇哇哇哇…嗚嗚…」  
他對方小同的歉意只能靠淚水表達，哭得喉嚨也啞了說不了話。「嗚嗚嗚，小、小同….」  
  
方小同還沒來得及說什麼，便給他這黃河奔騰的氣勢給嚇走了三魂六魄。  
只見蕭小噔哭出了癮頭，臉埋在手臂中趴伏在地毯上繼續噴淚，「啊嗚嗚嗚嗚、啊嗚…!」  
翻來滾去，像受著什麼殘忍酷刑般哭得那個叫淒絕。  
  
「其實…」方小同想說些什麼了。  
蕭小噔翻身而起，突然捧著他的手嗚嗚猛哭。「嗚嗚…小同…我不是故意的…」  
未了還附個被嗆到的咳嗽。「咳、嗚嗚…」  
  
方小同抹去泛紅眼晴流出的顆顆淚珠，覺得書被毀了遠不及看小男孩哭了般心痛。  
「好啦，我又沒怪你…」  
  
「嗚嗚，你說謊!嗚嗚嗚…你不是很愛這本書的嗎!?嗚，你不能為了讓我好過而說謊!嗚嗚…」  
  
「…………」  
被指責說謊的方小同默然。  
這麼個明辨是非的磊落男孩將來肯定能在江湖上混出頭來。  
  
「我真的沒怪你啦…別哭了。」  
  
「真的?...嗚…啊哇…」  
「真的。」  
  
「真的…?」  
蕭小噔從指縫中偷瞄他。  
  
方小同擺出最嚴肅、認真的樣子，點點頭。  
  
「耶~~小同對我最好了!小同、小同，我將來賺錢了再買回來給你，好不好!?」  
蕭小噔笑得春暖花開，抱著方小同瘦弱的手臂狂晃，剛才的淚滴都收乾了。  
捧起書本擱在方小同的膝蓋上，大搖大擺的要求「那你翻給我看。」  
免得他又一時不慎撕爛了。  
  
這個小流氓。  
方小同無奈至極苦笑，只好緩慢的翻頁，講解他熟知的昆蟲知識。  
翻到蝴蝶那一頁，蕭小噔看痴了。  
「我在學校有養毛毛蟲，明天開始放暑假了，我會拿回家養哦。」  
  
  
蕭小噔的眼睛叮一聲像燈泡熠熠生輝，興奮的說要一起養。  
方小同點點頭。  
不知怎的忽然好想摸摸那近在眼前的黑亮髮旋，卻忍下了衝動，繼續看書。  
  
黃昏的餘霞從窗外透入，覆蓋在兩個小男孩身上，溫暖、美麗的散發著甜甜的香氣。。  
他記得那天，他們相偎著看了很多書。小男孩累極，趴在身上不知發著什麼甜夢勾起嘴角微笑。  
方小同看著看著，也不知覺的睡去了。

* * *

方小同揹著書包緊握肩帶垂著頭，踱進家中，脫下剛濺過軟泥、濕漉漉的鞋子。  
靜靜的擱下傘子在藍色水桶中，靜靜的脫下書包，靜靜的。  
  
所有動作都寧靜得彷如沒有聲音，屋內一顆小炮彈已經迫不及待的啪躂啪躂衝出來。  
「小同!小同!」清脆又愉快的童音由遠至近響起。  
因為家中沒有適合SIZE的衣服給小不點套上，所以小登只能穿著蓬鬆的白色踢恤踏著拖鞋跑出來，風鼓起衣服飄飄然像朵白雲，晃啊晃的突然就蹦入了方小同的懷中。  
「濕呢。」方小同沒有像往常放學一般，回家便把他接個滿懷，反而用手臂把距離隔開點。  
略長的黑色髮絲連著陰影掩住了方小同的表情。  
「不怕、我不怕。」蕭小登樂得呵呵笑，硬是張開短手臂摟著小同，圓大的眼睛開始亂瞟，搜尋目標物，不時溜出一兩聲疑問的聲音。「咦…咦?」  
「小毛蟲呢、小毛蟲呢?」按捺不下好奇心，蕭小登也沒心思去猜方小同把毛蟲藏哪了。  
小同今天開始放暑假了，所以會把生物室的小毛蟲拿回來養的啊。  
  
方小同抿起唇，肩膀微抖，沙沙的聲音說著「拿不回來了。」  
「啊~~~為什麼?」蕭小登立時扁了嘴，啊好長一聲表示失望，急扯衣角。  
「生物老師今天沒上學，沒人有生物室玻璃櫃的鎖匙，校工又早早下班了。」  
方小同也很失望啊，可是一想到小登會為了養不了毛毛蟲而哭，他的心更陰霾滿佈了。  
「那毛毛蟲會怎樣!?」蕭小登驚慌的瞪大圓眸。  
「就…會就…」方小同抖著嘴唇，過了好久都說不出那個嚴重的字眼。  
  
蕭小登互捏著手指強作鎮定，「它們就變不了蝴蝶了…對不對…」  
而且會餓死呢…  
方小同猶豫了很久才點點頭，預算小登會瘋狂的哭喊，豈料他雙眼卻迸及出另一種光芒，抓起自己冰冷的手腕，堅定無比的說「我們去把小毛蟲救出來吧!」  
「什…麼?」  
「我們要讓毛蟲變成小蝴蝶!」  
* * *  
就在小登滿有氣勢的宣言下，二人沒頭沒腦的奔出家門，衝過濕淋淋的泥濘路，被大雨灑得渾身涼透。  
鼻腔塞滿的是草根的味兒，身體都冷得抖顫起來，但交握的手心卻是溫暖的。  
蕭小登堅定無比的向前衝，扯著方小同如火箭般橫衝直撞，恰巧與放學的悻悻學子逆流。  
他們在傘陣下鑽來鑽去，好不容易跑到後來，道路上的人愈來愈少，衝到最後只有熟悉的校門矗立在眼前。  
  
「生物室呢?!」蕭小登兩手叉腰，冷得要命還是很有領袖風範的大喊一句，加上一個噴嚏「哈嚏!」  
方小同氣喘噓噓停下腳步，不忍看他抖得快散架，脫下身上唯一保暖的校褸把他裹得嚴密。  
「二樓。」  
還沒回過氣來，方小同又被性急的小登扯起手臂，彷如第一衝鋒小隊的衝上了樓梯，途中還要很小心避開老師或其他學生關心的視線。  
兩人鬼祟的踱到生物室前，果然養著小毛蟲的櫃子鎖得很緊，整間課室黑漆漆透著幽深。  
  
「鎖了…」方小同壓下失望的眉眼。早知道不能順利拿回小毛蟲的了。  
「看我的。」蕭小登看著在培養糟上三只胖胖可愛的小蟲，還是滿有精神的啃著葉子，就發誓絕不能拋下牠們了。他在褲袋中扒啊掏啊，終於掏出了幾顆剛才撿回的小石子。  
  
一向循規蹈矩的方小同嚇得臉都白了，緊抓著小登的手「不可以的…」  
蕭小登盈盈的目光毫不恐懼的望向小同，「小同，那是毛毛蟲啊。」  
那是你心愛的書本上晶瑩可愛的小毛蟲啊，是幾條小生命啊。  
  
對噢，難道校規、記小過會比生命更重要嗎!?  
被一言驚醒的方小同眼神從不安變為堅定，大力的點點頭，「好!來吧。」  
  
「咯喇!!咯喇!!」  
那天下午，小學幽暗的生物室中傳出幾聲響亮又詭異的玻璃碎裂聲。  
可是真相得等悠長暑假過後才揭曉了。  
  
* * *  
二人愉快又渾身髒兮兮的跑回家中，把毛毛蟲放陽台安置好。  
方爸、方媽沿著滿地污黑的腳印尋到冷得臉色蒼白的兩只，二話不說把他們扔進了浴室關好門。  
方爸還故意惡狠狠的說「待會再收拾你們。」  
可是兩小孩卻笑容滿臉一點也不怕，哈哈哈哈的笑聲把一點也構不成威脅的威脅蓋過，完全拋諸腦後。  
  
熱水傾瀉在冷得起了雞皮疙瘩的肌膚上，熾熱的叫人想躲開又想盡情享受。  
蕭小登扯開身上黏得極不舒服的踢恤，露出平板的小身子，擠了幾團沐浴露就開始哼起小調揉泡泡。邊揉還邊唱自創歌「在我們之間不遠的距離~~眼神也慢慢望上去~~想牽牽你的手~~毛毛蟲~」  
「跟毛毛蟲怎牽手啊?」  
方小同背對著蕭小登，奮力的跟自己的窄校褲博鬥，聽到他自創的搞笑歌詞不禁大笑。  
「小毛蟲有很小很小的手嘛，可以牽的啦!」蕭小登被糗了，臉色漲成緋紅，滿不甘心的哼哼兩聲，別扭的駁斥。  
  
「這種感覺此刻要我如何面對~~我要怎么跟你往來~~你說說看~~小毛蟲~」   
  
「就在同樣的時間~一樣的地點~~~好好感受短暫的相見~」  
唱著唱著感覺也來了，蕭小登乾脆扭著纖細的腰肢蹦出更多自創歌詞，不亦樂乎。  
  
「這就~是~~~愛~~~愛~~~愛~~~」  
  
方小同笑得牙關上下咯咯作響，卻又不敢笑出聲音來怕蕭小登會惱羞成怒，只會吞在喉嚨中悶著。  
蕭小登見方小同衣服脫得那麼不利索，脫了很久那內褲還牢牢黏在屁屁上。歌唱到一半，不禁奇怪的一瞟，就看他曲著瘦薄的身子在狂顫…  
  
「方小同，你還在笑我!!」  
蕭小登臉如火燎，二話不說的把手上的肥皂扔過去，啪一聲撃中背脊、得分!!  
方小同背部微痛，笑得更肆意，快手快腳的丟開內褲，轉過身來想跳入浴缸中來一場水仗。  
  
但是一轉身，他的呼吸就幾乎停住了。  
蕭小登在煙霧瀰漫之中顯得好小一只，像初生的貓兒般纖細又脆弱，柔軟的頭髮貼在圓圓的臉頰旁，因為生氣而顯得很靈動的眼睛瞪著自己。肌膚在剔除水珠的襯托下顯得很白，像奶凍的塋白，卻又透著被蒸薰出來的淺粉紅色，好可…愛…啊…  
比班中出名漂亮的小校花可愛很多很多很多倍。  
方小同呆立當場，鼻子麻癢，腦袋宣佈當機，除了「很白很白、可愛可愛」，想不到其他了。  
  
「小同、小同、你被扔痛了嗎!?」  
蕭小登看方小同一轉頭就立即定格，完全呆滯當場，像被按掉開關，立即著急的淚眼汪汪，不顧整身泡沫的跨出浴缸，危險的踏著濕滑的階磚向方小同衝去。  
  
啪躂!啪躂!啪躂!  
啪!!  
「啊~~~~~」  
蕭小登用著往常炮彈的速度起跑，豈料腳掌一個打滑，整個人向方小同投懷送抱，驚叫著狠撞上比自己高一點的男孩，兩人碰在一起成了滾地葫蘆！  
  
蕭小登的下巴敲上方小同的鎖骨，痛得淚花打轉，濕滑的身子像泥鰍在方小同的胸膛上鑽了幾下，才找著支點，撐起小身板，望向一撞就滅了聲音的受害者。  
「小同、你沒事吧…小同!!?」  
  
「嚇!!?」蕭小登的眼從來沒睜這樣大過。  
  
「方叔叔、方嬸嬸，小同、嗚嗚嗚，小同被我撞死了啦…啊嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚!!!」  
* ＊ ＊  
  
據說是被撞死了的方小同緩緩睜開眼，朦朧中看到蕭小登一張擔憂的小臉在眼前放得很大。  
滴躂，一滴新生的淚水懸空，然後滑落在自己臉頰。  
那股熱燙讓他的心揪緊了。  
蕭小登像盯著什麼寶藏的盯得眼都痠了，才終於等到小同醒來，著急的啊一聲，「醒了!」。  
小手壓在方小同的臉龐抹走自己的淚水。  
  
「別哭啊…」方小同微笑伸出被被子捂暖的手，抹去他愈滑愈急的淚水。  
他每次哭泣都令他痛得莫名其妙。  
  
「我怎麼了…?」  
方小同只記得很白很可愛很軟嫩的蕭小登懷著滿身泡泡衝過來，然後自己頭昏腦漲，鼻子噴出兩管暖熱，眼前一黑就失去意識了。  
「嗚嗚，你被我撞得流鼻血然後暈過去了，嗚嗚嗚，我以為你死了…」  
  
方小同呆若木雞「嗄….?」  
臉龐愈來愈熱、愈來愈紅，像是一只被蒸熟的包子，眼睛只敢死盯著被子的縫線。  
他敢肯定自己流鼻血跟昏過去不能怪罪於撞擊力，絕大部份是因為蕭小登光脫脫的衝過來，那畫面不知怎的讓他心跳瘋狂加快，跳得太快了不勝負荷就昏過去了。  
  
「小同你還有不舒服嗎?叔叔、嬸嬸出去買東西了，他們要我照顧你。」  
蕭小登一副萬大事有我的樣子，拍拍平板的胸口，堅定點頭。  
方小同臉半埋在被子中，搖搖頭，想想又說「我餓…」而且心跳仍是好快。  
  
「我有準備!」  
蕭小登像接獲了什麼不得了的光榮任務，雙眼發光的奔出客廳，快速抽出早已預備好的甜麵包和一盒牛奶，興奮的奔回來。  
在方小同想撐起身子接過時，蕭小登滿有氣派的大叫一聲「別動!!」  
然後雙手用力把他推倒在床鋪上，很有家長的風範「我照顧你。」  
  
方小同見他那麼有決心，只好免為其難的點點頭「好吧…」  
小登坐在身邊，滿有耐性的把甜麵包撕成小片，然後又忙碌的拉開盒裝牛奶的開口，小心翼翼的浸濕麵包條，送到小同的嘴邊「小同、啊…」把嘴張得圓圓的要方小同學著他張口。  
  
方小同臉都紅了，他不是牙牙學語的嬰兒啊，不用這樣照顧啊。  
可是被小登照顧著，心中泛起甜甜的滋味。  
他依樣葫蘆的張開口，吃掉了同樣甜甜的麵包。  
吃著吃著，半條麵包吃走了，蕭小登的肚子突然傳出咕咕叫。「咕~嚕~咕~嚕~」  
  
蕭小登窘紅了臉壓著不聽話的小肚，繼續裝若無其事撕麵包。  
方小同緊張起來了「小登，這、這是你的下午茶吧?」  
靈光一閃，他記起昨天媽媽說今天下午茶有甜麵包可以配牛奶吃，小登期待得臉都發亮了，自己剛才不會無知無覺的吃光了小男孩的半餐下午茶吧….?  
「不是、不是…」蕭小登照顧人可不是含糊的，很顧及病人的心靈感受，死口不承認。  
  
「其實我飽了，你幫我吃點吧。」  
方小同寵溺的摸上那頭微濕的軟髮，勸他吃點。蕭小登不好意思的看看他，又看看手中誘惑極大的甜麵包條，輕輕又虛弱的問「真的嗎…?」  
「真的，好飽哦!」方小同打了個飽嗝，「好飽，受不了啦。」  
  
蕭小登才安心的點點頭，珍惜的吃起手中的下午餐，吃著吃著又覺得好美味，吃快了些。  
雖然覺得自己好像被小同照顧回去了，可是麵包條那麼好吃，他又顧不得太多了。  
  
蕭小登吃光了食物，坐在小同身旁跟他有一搭沒一搭的聊著  
「小同，我剛去探望毛毛蟲，他們都很健康哦，你別擔心。」  
方小同心想房間陽台很近啊，不用「探望」吧，可是還是微笑著聽他說。  
「我想到了，三只毛毛蟲，一只是你一只是我，還有一只就是…」  
「就是小同將來的老婆啦!」  
蕭小登耐不住洶湧的睡意，撲倒在床上自動自覺的拉起被子，鑽進小身軀，緊貼方小同溫暖的身體挨好，共用一個小枕頭，鼻息都暖暖的噴在臉頰上。  
  
「我也不想要老婆啊…」  
方小同讓出很多位置讓小登躺得更舒服。  
過了很久才回答。他才不想要老婆呢。  
  
「那牠就是我的老婆了嗎?」蕭小登含糊著問。  
「小登想要老婆了嗎?」心又開始痛痛的。  
  
「不是呢…」  
「那我們都不要老婆囉。」  
方小同卑鄙的小聲附註。  
  
蕭小登一只手臂攀上小同的胸膛上，小腦袋磨蹭幾下尋到最舒服的位置準備好眠。  
「嗯…」  
  
「小登，你答應囉?」  
「呼…」  
蕭小登打著呼，小嘴一張一閤的跌入夢鄉了。  
* * *  
嘩啦嘩啦嘩啦。  
小書桌上的家課本子第二次被全數推下地，歪歪斜斜的分佈。  
方小同的眉角在隱隱跳動，他深吸口氣按捺下滿腔怒氣，果不其然聽到小登又在哭鬧  
「我要看毛毛蟲啦，看完毛毛蟲再做暑期作業嘛!嗚嗚嗚嗚!」  
  
「不行，你五分鐘前才剛看完，還摸了它們你不記得了嗎?」  
方小同維持冷靜的語調，把本子撿起來放在書桌上攤開雪白如新的一頁。  
  
蕭小登捏緊拳頭雙眼盈淚，任性的抬高下巴，倔強的搖頭「我不記得了我不記得啦!」  
「嗚唔，我們去看完再做啦，好不好?」  
  
方小同的耐性快要售罄，抓起鉛筆硬塞進小登緊捏的小拳頭中，「不準說謊。」  
他直視他濕潤的雙眼，正式嚴謹的說一次「說謊是很不要得的。」  
蕭小登被他難得嚴厲的表情嚇了一跳，哭音半哽在喉嚨間，滾出了幾個音，期期艾艾的點點頭。  
可是一點頭，不勝負荷的淚珠便滾落方小同的手背上，燙痛了他的心。  
  
方小同嘆口氣，決定循循善誘「你很不喜歡讀書嘛?」  
蕭小登拼命深呼吸收回淚水，搖搖頭「小同…」晃晃小同的手臂，又開始想撒嬌。  
「叫我方老師。」方小同拍撫他小小手掌。  
蕭小登扁起紅紅的嘴，不甘不願的非常含糊的喚「方老師，方老師…」  
方小同被逗笑了「你為什麼怕讀書寫字?」  
  
「我成績不好…」蕭小登低下頭去，慣性的捏緊指尖，扭來扭去很不安。  
「我學東西很慢很慢…很慢…學了也不記得…」  
他希對著方小同，屈曲著小身子很羞愧的抿起唇瓣。一開始很多老師也說要把他教好啊，可是最後都因為他太笨而放棄了，眼中那掩不下的失望他都看得出來。他不想小同也討厭自己啊。一想到小同也會討厭自己，小登就非常傷心，傷心得要死去了。  
  
「老師教到後來都討厭我…」  
  
方小同一下一下的拍撫他的肩膀，堅定的說「我不會討厭你的。」  
原來小登不是討厭讀書而是怕教他的人會討厭他。方小同心酸酸的，眼也開始泛濕了。  
  
「真的嗎?」蕭小登轉過來，閃爍的雙眼帶著絕對的信任。在看到方小同毫不猶豫的、用力的點頭，他就稍為放下心來，呼口氣。小手主動抓起鉛筆，坐得端正。「來吧!!」  
他相信小同不會怪責自己資質魯鈍的。  
  
「先在作業薄寫名字吧。」方小同掀過第一頁，替他按好。  
「我懂我懂!!」蕭小登扯起囂張的笑容，握緊筆桿，歪歪斜斜的落筆。  
  
寫寫寫寫寫寫…….  
  
「咦，你寫錯了吧?」  
「嗄!?」寫了那麼多年的名字沒可能會錯的啊!?  
  
蕭…「敬騰?」  
「是我的名字啊。」蕭小登不摻一絲雜質的眼眸像清澈的湖。  
方小同把名字記在心底。  
原來「小登」是暱稱啊，可恥的是認識了小登那麼久他都沒發現。  
  
「其實我也不叫小同…」  
「耶??」蕭小登興奮的回望他。  
原來小同也不是真的小同。好神秘哦，他們好像電視劇裡的特務哦!!!  
  
方小同似看到小登的無形的尾巴在揮來揮去，期待度爆標，可是他的名字也沒什好聽的…  
「叫大同。」  
  
「哦……」  
蕭小登閤起準備歡呼的小嘴，靜靜的、失望的低下頭繼續寫自己那絕對比較好聽的名字。  
* * *  
不知道為什麼，小登的照顧責任全落在自己的頭上了。  
所以當他看到小登神秘兮兮的從廚房偷出糖罐來，跑到陽台，用手抓起一把糖粉時，就立即發揮了監護人的精神，出聲制止了小登的舉動。  
「小登你想幹嘛?」方小同奔過去，不解的問。毛毛蟲可不能吃糖的啊。  
  
蕭小登被嚇得一窒，然後結巴的說道「我剛才看電視…下雪嘛…」  
方小同認真的點點頭。  
「我想毛毛蟲也沒有看過雪嘛，我想給他們看場雪。」  
蕭小登揮動小手，拳頭中握著的糖粉灑出來了一點。  
「那好吧，只能灑一點點哦~」  
「嗯。」  
  
雪粉般的晶狀體在陽光照耀下彷彿會折射出光芒。  
在小登的指尖傾瀉而下灑在圓胖的毛毛蟲前方，一顆顆很快積成了雪白的小丘。  
他細心的慢慢灑著，一邊軟甜的說「下雪囉，看看，下雪囉美不美…」  
  
方小同看著這和諧的一幕，心臟突然跳得好快，像前幾天洗澡般快。  
跳得耳膜都快聾了，之前上土風舞堂時他被老師分配要跟女班長牽手示範跳舞，心也沒跳這樣快。  
呃…他是不是生病了，臉頰好燙，渾身好像浸在熔岩般滾燙。  
  
他有些話要跟小登說的，他忘了…  
對了明天叔叔嬸嬸今天回來接小登了，而且要快搬到叫台灣的很遙遠的地方，要告訴他呢…  
但他現在想說的好像不是這句，而是更、更重要的話。  
  
但是當他看到蕭小登開始貪吃的啜著指頭上的糖粉，吃得津津有味時，  
他身體內的血液就呼嚕的全面逆流，什麼也想不了…  
  
「小登…」  
  
「嗯?」蕭小登伸出粉紅小舌吃得不亦樂乎，側過頭睜著圓眼來看他。  
  
「小登…」快快、快說出來啊。  
小登搬走之後，他就沒機會說的了。  
  
「我有話跟你說的…」呼吸好困難，渾身都在顫抖。  
  
「其實我很喜…」  
  
「小登、小同過來吃下午茶，今天有冰淇淋!小登吃完要回家囉。」  
媽媽歡樂的叫喊打斷了方小同人生第一次勇敢的表白。  
蕭小登露齒笑「冰淇淋!!」火箭般衝去客廳了。  
  
方小同目送著蕭小登嬌小的背影。  
一方面憂鬱另一方面卻又鬆了口氣。  
* * *  
當蕭小登知道自己的爸媽說是旅遊，其實去了斟察新的居住環境，一家子快要搬到一個叫台灣的地方時，只是半懂不懂的點點頭，很快拋諸腦後，常常跑到隔壁方家黏著方小同像牛皮糖般。  
  
他們在炎炎夏日中揮霍著汗水和用不完的體力，跑到山上抓蛐蛐兒，抓了又放走。吃著冰淇淋或喝酸梅湯消暑，把雙腳浸在冰涼的溪水中乘涼聊天。小登在山上常給蜜蜂叮得怕了哭了起來，嚇得腿軟走不了，結果要方小同揹著下山看醫生，第二天還是要一大早等在方家門前，再度溜上山去玩。方家的書架中不知不覺，添了很多本從圖書館借來的昆蟲圖鑑，房間中經常傳來小男孩很好聽的溫文教導，偶爾摻雜幾聲俏皮的疑惑童音。  
  
陽台上的毛毛蟲在他們期待的目光下，蛻了好幾次皮，又結成了堅固漂亮的繭。  
  
整個暑假，時光在拼命為二人充滿歡笑的回憶堆磚加瓦，累積成了難忘。  
不經覺間，巨輪運轉到兩個人分別的前個晚上，他倆依偎在一起睡。  
  
方小同向下瞥那喜歡依在自己胸懷上的小頭顱，不捨溢滿心頭，不知道該說什麼。  
他們的聯絡方式早交換過了，他還怕小登不小心掉了，所以在他的背包很多地方都塞好了寫著自己家地址電話的字條，也千交代萬交代過小登要撥電話和寫信給自己的了。  
在他還在思考該說什麼的時候，小登卻說話了，一說就是哽咽的聲音「小同…」  
  
「小同我不想要走...」  
方小同就鼻酸了「我也不想你走…」  
他們還要牽著手一起長大的啊，現在卻要分開這麼遠了。  
  
「小同你跟我爸媽說留下來好不好…」  
「可是機票和住的地方都處理好了啊。」  
「嗚嗚…」  
  
「我想看小蝴蝶…」  
「我等牠們變了小蝴蝶會拍照寄給你的。」  
「嗯，一言為定哦。」  
  
小登沒有再說話，可是淚水把衣襟全都打濕了，一直浸到刺痛的胸膛上。  
方小同從來沒試過這樣難受的滋味，他咬緊下唇，淚水就沿著眼角悄悄的滑下來，被枕頭吸收。  
他向來都不習慣流淚，可是那難過卻把他稀少的淚珠都迫出來。  
  
小登感到小同的胸膛起伏得那麼急速，奇怪的仰起臉，才發現從來不哭的方小同哭了。  
他的小心臟都要碎了哎，好痛好痛。所以立即舉起手掌把淚急急抹走。  
「小同別哭啦，你哭我難受死啦。」  
方小同狂吸鼻子，覺得這麼大了還哭真丟臉，立即把淚水胡亂擦開。  
「我們還會再見的，不用傷心。」  
「對啊對啊。」蕭小登像是承諾什麼般重覆說著會再見的。  
  
蕭小登突然很緊張的抓起他的手問「小同，你有沒有看過雪?」  
「沒有…」  
蕭小登哦一聲點點頭，「我也沒有…」  
  
後來他們聊了很多很多。  
像是要把短短的人生都掏出來分享一次。  
* * *  
  
第二天下午，方小同站在巷子口目送裝著大小箱櫃的貨車。  
鼻子好酸，眼眸的淚似珍珠一顆顆快要滾出來，可是他一直抓著衣襟忍下了。  
從小爸爸媽媽都教他想哭便盡情流淚，但他凝望著小登，瞳心反映他咬著下唇顫抖的模樣，他渴望看到小登最後一瞥的倒影中自己仍是堅強而高大的。  
他為了他，人生首次有吞下眼淚的覺悟。  
  
車開遠了，小登突然緊張的抄起枕頭，抓出裡頭的羽毛拋開成就一場白雨。  
然後雙手捂臉身軀縮成球嗚嗚嗚嗚的哭。  
  
他追前幾步蹲下把飛散的羽毛逐根撿起來攢在懷中。  
拾好。  
抬頭已不見貨車。  
  
他記得小登說過。  
想給蝴蝶們看場雪。  
可他還沒跟小登說，  
  
他想當他的繭，保護他長成漂亮的小蝴蝶。  
* * *  
  
十多年後  
  
  
夏天望望錶面，約定的時間到了。  
唱片公司辦公室的門板分秒不差的被打開來。  
「來了。」夏天愉快的哼一聲，率先站起身來迎接。  
眼角瞄到青年深吸一口氣，整理一下衣擺站直身子，跟隨著她迎上前。  
  
氣質文雅的男子在助理陪同下進來，有些神經質的托起眼鏡，漾出笑容。  
「你好，我是方大同。」率先遞出骨骼分明、纖細的手。  
「你好，我是蕭敬騰。」蕭敬騰也不敢怠慢，很快的伸手握著，邁力的露出最開朗的笑容。   
  
待方大同跟隨著助理轉身離去之後，蕭敬騰才在夏天沒注意之下張開剛才被緊握的手掌。  
手掌中赫然被出現一只被悄悄貼上的、鮮艷、色彩斑爛的蝴蝶貼紙。  
順著他的掌心的張合和動作，那只蝴蝶彷彿快要躍出飛到半空中打轉。  
  
過了這樣多年，小同來找自己了啊。  
爛耍浪漫的傢伙。  
  
那天幾乎要聽到的「喜歡」還要等多久才能聽到呢。  
蕭敬騰看著那掌心中，隔了那麼多年終於停靠的蝴蝶，微笑。  
  
  
(完)


End file.
